Sleeping With The Devil
by MissGiqqles
Summary: There comes a time in our lives where one moment, one action, one thought or even a saying can change everything. All it takes is one moment that can either make or break you. Dani and her friends are about to learn that the hard way. Because summoning a demon doesn't exactly have a positive outcome. (Mentions of religion but it's not there to offend anyone)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, remember when I said I was working on another story. Well…..here it is! Warning you now, this story is going to get pretty dark so if that's not your taste then hit the road. First chapter is pretty long but bare with me it gets better. I promise. Enough of me talking, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of Glee's characters. The only characters I own are the ones I made up.**_

It's another ordinary spring day. The Sun stationed in the middle of the sky, giving it an orange glow that reflected on the empty sidewalk the three girls are walking down. Passing the rows of similar looking homes surrounded by trees with newly bloomed flowers brightened with colors of pink, white, blue and yellow.

"What do you guys plan on doing after graduation?"

Dani's ears perked up at the sound of Mia's, who's multitasking at the moment twirling a small yellow daisy in between her index finger and thumb while not paying attention to where she was walking but somehow managed to avoid slamming into any trees, flat yet silvery voice.

Mia has been Dani's best friend for so long that she could no longer count the years on her fingers. Many people lacked an understanding as to why the two were consistently joined at the hip, being that they came off as complete opposites. Mia had a unique look, personality and sense of style. At least that's how Dani would describe it (that being her job as a best friend) others would describe Mia as a goth or weird because majority of the people in their school minds were sealed closed tighter than a cookie jar that belonged to a mother of five toddlers.

The vintage long sleeved velvet poka dot dress, black fish net stockings, and black doc martens Mia had on contrasted with her clear pale skin, bright penetrating blue eyes with pupils that always seem constricted and red shoulder length curly hair that Dani likes to compare to radish (because she's still immature and it pisses Mia off). Dani prefers longer hair, that being enough information to explain why her pink dipped dyed blonde hair nearly reaches her waist in silky waves.

The only real similarity they have in appearance is their short height, though Dani likes to brag that she's 3 inches taller because Mia only stands at 5'1 and she's absolutely done growing whereas Dani has one more year. So ha! But their appearance isn't what sparks the confusion of others. It's the simple fact that Dani is an Atheist while Mia believes in every supernatural being that has ever made it to history, good or evil.

"College of course. My parents already planned that out for me." Quinn's sultry syrupy voice replied. Dani always had a thing for Quinn's voice, it's pleasant to listen too which is the only reason she tolerates the short haired blonde girl. Quinn is a jesus-freak and it showed not only in her personality but clothing. She only wore these church like floral dresses that she topped off with a cardigan and a cross around her neck.

"Dani?" Mia finally took her concentration off of the flower to look over at her friend.

Dani merely shrugged. "I don't like thinking about it. I'm trying to stay in teenage mode for as long as I can." Growing up isn't something that's on the top of her bucket list, peter pan syndrome maybe?

Mia opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she spotted a figure up ahead. A wild grin formed on her face, she glanced over at Dani who had her head down slightly as she picked at her fingernails. "Lover boy up ahead, Dani."

Dani's head immediately snapped up and she shot a glare in Mia's direction. "Stop it." Up ahead walking toward them is Riley Gray, a senior in their school that has fallen head over heels for Dani since the beginning of high school. He wasn't popular. His ruffled chestnut hair, lanky body type, and his love for books and bow ties made him a prime target for people who had nothing better to do with their time.

Unlike his cousin Dave who's your typical jock and also Quinn's horrible influence of a boyfriend. His smoothed back brown hair, baby face, muscular body and shitty personality somehow attracted females and that made both Dani and Mia scoff in disgust sometimes. And walking right in the middle of them is Violet, Riley 16 year old troublesome sister who's basically a female copy of him. Instead she beats the shit out of anyone who tries to poke fun at her.

"Hey, Riley!" Mia greeted in such forced enthusiasm that Dani couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

"Evening, Mia." He greeted back with a small smile once they all came to a halt. He then looked over at Dani and she swears she saw blush creeping in his cheeks. "Dani, hi."

"Hey, Riley. Violet."

Violet murmured a greeting that was barely audible as she kept her eyes glued to the screen of her Iphone, both of her thumbs moving vigorously across the screen. Quinn and Dave already went straight to making out because that's the farthest he's ever going to get in their relationship and he's trying to make the best out of it.

"You guys heading somewhere in particular?" Riley asked once they all resumed walking down the empty pathway.

"No. We're enjoying spring before it starts to rain every day." Dani replied, taking notice that they're now entering the area where there's only a few homes and the rest is woods.

All 6 friends were now cluttered on the small block. Dani walking behind Mia who is besides Violet, who is still texting, and is in front of Dave and Quinn who are linked hand and hand while Riley is desperately trying to stay near Dani who is desperately trying to put distance between them. Riley's a sweet guy, really, he is but Dani doesn't feel the same way he does and she rather not have him breathing down her neck every second.

"Oh my god!" Mia abruptly stopped and Dani nearly smashed into her but manages to catch herself. Riley on the other hand ends up slamming into Dani's backside.

"Sorry! So sorry! Did I injure you?" He starts checking Dani for any cuts or bruises and she can't help but laugh because he only bumped into her.

"I'm fine. Mia what's your deal?" Dani questioned, taking in their surroundings.

"Do you guys know whose house that is?" Mia asked in an amazed tone like she's just discovered the edge of the universe.

Everyone looks to the left of them where they take in a large 4 story old abandoned mansion that seems to have been rotting for decades and is closed off by a large black gate.

"Yeah, your mom's." Dave starts to laugh at his own joke, which no one else finds funny, Mia makes him aware of this by elbowing him in his ribcage without taking her attention off the mansion and he doubles over, coughing and holding his ribs. Quinn merely shakes her head at her boyfriend's stupidity but still offers him comfort by rubbing his back in small circles.

"No you jerk face, this is the house of Snix." Mia says. The short redhead crossed the street to where the large gate stood mounted into the floor. The rest decided to follow her out of pure curiosity along with hints of confusion.

"Who's Snix?" Dani asked from behind her, brows furrowing downward.

Mia gasped dramatically, spinning around to face Dani with her mouth agape. "You never heard of Snix? The story of Santana Lopez?"

"Wait, are you talking about that chick who turned out to be a demon?" Violet asked. The word "demon" made Dani groan because she knew where this was going.

"Something like that. In this house used to live a women by the name of Isobel, she was insanely wealthy. But word started to go around that she was a witch-"

"Aren't all women?" Dave joked earning an ear yank from Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn. Now, Isobel fell in love with this guy who went by the name of Alan and it turns out that he was a demon. Fucked up right? Anyways, he ended up getting Isobel pregnant which resulted in her having a baby girl that she named Santana. But Santana didn't turn out the way her mother expected her too, mixing a witch and a demon was bound to have deadly consequences. And when Santana turned 5 she began to "act out". And we're not talking about your typical 5 year old "I want more attention" tantrums. No, she started to tear the skin off of animals with these horrid claws that she managed to grow. And at 8 she begin to move onto people, draining them, picking apart their organs, and getting into their minds to screw with them. She basically made them into human puppets. But the worse part? Whenever she got angry, her eyes would turn pitch black with red veins around it that protruded from her cheeks, all of her teeth would become razor sharp and she sprouted these dark wings from her back-"

Dave snorted, rudely interrupting Mia. "Wings? She grew wings?"

"Yes Dave she grew fucking wings, can I finish?" Mia glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. "Anyways, her mother locked her in the basement and kept her there for years until the town found out. They came to the house, prepared to burn Isobel at the stake and kill Santana. But before they could do that, Isobel casted a spell that put Santana into an eternal sleep and she buried her daughter underneath the house. Legend has it that Santana is still buried beneath that house."

Silence.

"That's..." Riley began but trailed off, not knowing exactly how to comment on the tale.

"A load of horse shit." Violet finished with a small laugh, putting her phone in her back pocket. "You can't possibly believe in that."

"You don't know Mia." Dani said, shaking her head, watching as Mia stepped toward the large gate.

"Holy shit." Mia gasped, turning around to face her friends with a smile on her face. Her fingers were wrapped around the iron bars of the gate that now creaked open. "I'm totally going inside." Mia stated excitedly before rushing toward the mansion.

"Mia, no." Dani started after her friend. This place put a bad feeling in her gut and that's a rare feeling.

Violet looked over at the rest of the group, shrugged, and then followed the two other girls.

Mia started up at the large abandoned house with a large smile on her face. The mansion roof was layered in heavy green moss and caved in at one spot. The windows were boarded up while ivy clung to the outer wall. Sliding her foot across the matt covered in thick dust, it read the word in all white: WELCOME.

"Mia Hayley Smith, don't you dare go in that house." Dani put on her parent voice, crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at the redhead. She didn't step onto the porch because it looked like it would give out if anyone else were to stand on it.

"Guys, I don't think we should be in here." Riley said, his eyes examining a sign in front of him. "It says do not enter in big angry letters."

"See Mia? This could be private property, we could get arrested!" Dani exclaimed causing Mia to roll her eyes.

Quinn did a look over at the house, biting her lip and twirling the cross around her neck between her fingers. On top of the roof sat a bunch of crows, cawing loudly and flapping their wings.

Dave walked over to stand besides his girlfriend, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "What's wrong, babe?"

Quinn shook her head, still staring at the abandoned house. "I just...I have a really bad feeling about this place."

Mia gripped the dirty doorknob in her hand, slowly twisting it. A small squeal nearly escaped her lips when she was able to fully turn the knob. She looked back at her best friend with a large smile.

"Mia please. Can we go to the mall or something?" Dani pleaded. Something in her gut kept twisting, a natural instinct that signaled for her to remove herself from the situation. It wasn't because she believed Mia's story, the fear of getting caught trespassing and being grounded actually scared her more than the small tale of "Snix".

"Dani, we'll only be here for a couple of minutes. Relax." Mia tried to reassure her best friend who still looked hesitant, she still kept her hand on the knob.

Violet stepped onto the creaky porch, peeking through the boarded windows along with Dave and Riley. Quinn walked over to stand near Dani who had yet to walk up the small three steps.

Mia turned back around and pushed on the door, frowning when it didn't open right away. Pushing against the door once again, she frowned even deeper when it still didn't budge. "Hey guys, come help me open the door."

Dave and Riley walked over to assist Mia with the door, both pushing at it while Mia decided to step back.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this isn't a good idea." Quinn said to Dani as they both watched the boys push at the door.

"You're not." Dani answered once the two on the porch managed to shove the door open with a loud smash. Mia and Violet didn't waste anytime entering the house to take a look around.

Watching everyone enter, Dani turned to Quinn. "Come on. If someone walks by and we're out here, we'll get caught. We'll get in and get out. Deal?" She extended her pinky to the girl next to her, a small habitat she has done since she was five. To Dani, it's a way of sealing a deal or a promise.

Quinn put a small smile on her face, hooking her pinky around Dani's. The two walked inside of the house.

Upon the first time entering, the thick muggy air is the first thing you'll feel. Inside the mansion was large, the ceiling far above their heads. A large broken chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There were small hints of light shining through the boards that covered the shattered windows that was layered and cornered with spider webs. The mansion had an eerie silence to it, only the sounds of the girls's breathing along with their footsteps on the old wooden floorboards could be heard. A large staircase lay to the side of the house that connected to the second floor. The railings had broken pieces that still lay shattered on the ground below. Old large picture frames covered in such thick dust that you were no longer able to identify the pictures covered the walls of peeling paint.

"Mia?" Dani called out, her voice echoing through the large house. She huffed in frustration, threading her fingers through her hair. Dani started for the staircase.

"Wait, where are you going?" Quinn whispered, quickly walking toward the other blonde.

"Upstairs." Dani mimicked Quinn's hushed tone with a small laugh. "You don't have to whisper Quinn, no one else is here but u-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!" A loud deep voice boomed from behind them.

Quinn and Dani's high pitched screams filled the nearly vacant house.

Mia, Dave and Violet all laughed with the exception of Riley who looked guilty at the fact that they scared Dani.

"You guys are too easy." Dave chuckled.

"Assholes." Dani scoffed, placing her hand over her fast beating heart.

Dave hugged his girlfriend who had her arms folded with a scowl on her face.

"You're not gonna believe what we found." Mia said with a large grin, holding up a small brown book with old pages sticking out of them. "Her Mom's diary and possibly the spell book. Told you she was real."

Dani's eyebrows lifted in shock and surprise. Honestly she believed that Mia, due to her overactive imagination, made up the whole story.

Violet took the book. "Too bad we can't read it. It's in some stupid foreign language." She grumbled, flipping through the old dusty pages with a slight frown.

Dani stood next to the young girl, leaning over to take a look at the pages. "That's Catalan."

All heads snapped toward Dani who still had her eyes on the words in the book.

"Cat what?" Dave asked with furrowed brows, a confused look on his face.

"It's an old Latin language-I mean people still speak it in parts of Spain and France. It's basically close to Spanish." Taking the book in her own hands, Dani flipped to a page. "January 18, 1764..." Dani paused momentarily, staring at the date. "My daughter is getting worse and worse everyday, I can see it. She's no longer able to control her anger...I'm forced to lock her up so she won't hurt anyone else. I'm scared, not only for her safety but for mine also. What happens when I'm no longer able to control her? Will she come after me? This has to be fake." The long haired blonde shook her head, handing the book back to Mia who only re opened it.

"This is the real deal, Dani. It has to be." Mia quickly flipped through all of the pages. When doing so, a small folded page fell out of it grasping everyone's attention. Leaning down, Violet was the one who picked up the paper that happened to be much more thicker than the pages of the diary and unfolded it.

"It's in the weird language again." Violet stated as she handed the paper to the only person who could understand it.

Bright brown eyes scanned over the old page. Dani's brows slowly knitted together before furrowing downward as she took in the words. The main sentences that held her attention were the ones on the top right of the page, written in capital letters, lined underneath one another.

"What is it?" Riley asked, walking over to take a peek at the paper even though he wouldn't be able to read it.

When Dani only looked up at Mia without answering, her best friend immediately knew what the paper was for.

"It's the spell isn't it? To summon Snix?" It was easy to hear the excitement in Mia's voice because the girl barely tried to hide it.

"Bullshit." Dave scoffed in disbelief.

Dani sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I believe in this shit or anything but...the top of the pages has these big letters that says: DON'T READ IT. DON'T HEAR IT. DON'T WRITE IT. Take that as a sign and lets leave." Sure Dani thought this was fake, this had to be a hoax that someone placed inside the mansion to screw with people who broke inside. So the blonde thought that maybe if she told everyone the words on the top, they would get scared and want to leave. But that plan failed.

Those three sentences only fueled Mia's curiosity. "We should go to the basement and do the spell."

Quinn's dry laugh echoed through the abandoned mansion. "Count me out."

"I'm in." Violet stated. "I doubt this is real anyway." The teenager shrugged.

Mia grinned and turned to Dave. "You in? Or are you too much of a pussy?"

Dave glared at her. Calling him soft when it came to anything only made Dave eager to prove that he wasn't. "I'm not a pussy. I'll do it. Riley's in too because I said so."

Riley opened his mouth to object but shut it. Even he hade to admit he was the slightest bit curious to see if this tale is real or just another myth. Another part of him also didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of Dani.

All heads turned to Dani who stood with the paper in her hands and a thoughtful look on her face. Mia stuck out her bottom lip, flashing her best friend her best puppy dog face.

"If I do this can you buy me pizza after?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Whatever I'm in."

The basement had to be the worst part of the mansion. There was little to no air in the dust filled, inclosed space. The light from outside had begun to fade away, leaving the group with almost no lighting. Mia walked ahead of the group, watching the ground closely for any signs of where the Snix may be buried. Turns out, neither of them had to look to closely because the large, dark, dirt covered circle in the middle of the basement floor was a dead give away.

"This is it." Mia spoke with a large smile on her face. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest proving how anxious she was.

Quinn stayed far away from the circle. She had her whole hand clutching the cross that lay on the exposed skin of her chest. Something was wrong. Really wrong. The hairs on her arms and on the back of her neck were standing up, her breathing nearly came out in uneven puffs. "Guys, we really shouldn't do this. Something isn't right here."

"Quinn chill out okay? Nothing's going to happen." Violet said in a confident tone.

Mia stayed silent, her eyes fixed on the circle below her. "Everyone sit and make a circle along the lines of this one. Except you Dani. We need you in the middle."

The four complied. Neither one thinking very much of the situation, this all seemed like one big activity without any consequences.

"Give me your hand." Mia instructed to her friend who was confused but didn't ask any questions. She just wanted to get out of this hot basement so she placed her hand in Mia's. What she didn't expect was the redhead to pull out her hair pin and slice the palm of Dani's hand.

Hissing in pain, Dani yanked her hand away and cradled it. "Mia what the hell?!" She yelled in shock.

"Blood sacrifice. Don't be a baby, let it drip onto the center of the circle." Mia replied as if she didn't nearly cut open Dani's hand. Mia filled in the empty spot in the circle, holding onto Violet and Dave's hand.

"You. Owe. Me." Dani glared at her friend who only smiled innocently back at her as a reply. Sighing while shaking her head, not believing that she's actually going through with this, Dani let the blood that pooled in the palm of her hand drip onto the dirt covered ground.

"Now chant the spell in its language. Loudly." Mia instructed. "Everyone else close your eyes."

Eight eyelids closed shut tightly, waiting for the girl in the middle to begin.

Taking a deep breath, Dani looked at the paper in her hand and begin to read:

Oh gran i fort Snix

Jo et convoquen en nom de la curiositat

Eliminar els seus límits de terrenals

That's when something weird happened. The atmosphere of the basement changed, Dani was sure everyone could feel it too. It became too cold for a basement with only one small window that wasn't opened.

"You have to finish it, Dani." Mia spoke quietly yet in a firm tone.

The gut wrenching feeling in Dani's stomach came back but she ignored it this time. Because it isn't possible for anything to be wrong.

I mostrar-me el seu veritable forma

Perquè jo sóc el teu servent humil fer amb mi el que vol

Once she finished the spell, the air went back to how it was before. It was weird but Dani and the rest tried their best to think nothing of it. Everyone opened their eyes and inspected the room to try and find a sign of anything different. Nothing had changed. The air stayed thick and muggy, there was still silence. The ground didn't shake, nothing broke, no weird marks appeared. There was just nothing.

"I knew it was horse shit." Violet laughed from her spot on the ground.

Dani shrugged. "Sorry, Mia. I guess it was fake." The moment said that she felt something push under her feet. Confused for a moment, the blonde looked toward her friends who didn't seem to notice anything as they stood on their feet. "You guys didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Mia asked.

Dani stared at the ground momentarily. Perhaps she had only imagined it. "I could've sworn I fel-" Abruptly, the words died on Dani's lips when something popped out of the ground and roughly grabbed at her ankle, yanking her causing her to fall face forward. That's when she felt it. The excruciating heat that burned through her skinny jeans until it reached her bare ankle.

And then she screamed. Loudly. It felt as if someone is digging an iron that has been on for 20 minutes into her ankle. Dani kicked frantically and blindly at whatever had a hold of her, large hot tears rolled out of her tightly closed eyes until it reached her cheeks.

"Holy shit." Dave swore.

Violet stood there in shock.

Riley and Mia didn't hesitate to grab Dani's forearms and pull her from whatever had such a tight grip on her ankle. When they did, everyone saw that it was a hand. A hand with sharp claws that jutted out of the ground like a plant. And then another hand forced itself out of the ground that was breaking as the thing pulled itself upward until you could see its head and soon enough its body as it crawled out of the ground with long dark hair covering its face.

Everyone stood there frozen in complete utter shock and fear. No one could believe what they were actually witnessing at the moment.

"Guys we gotta go." Mia whispered shakily, tapping at Dani's shoulder to distinctly tell her to stand up. No one moved. No one could move. The hunched over figure stood up straight, growling lowly. "We gotta go now!" Once she shouted that, large dark wings sprouted out of the creature's back.

That got everyone up and running, screaming in fear as they all clambered up the stairs leading from the basement. The burning feeling from Dani's ankle only intensified when she ran but the fast beating of her heart and the will to survive kept her running through that damn foyer. Before they could reach the door, the creature smashed upward through the floorboards of the first floor. Successfully knocking everyone backward onto the ground. It didn't stop there, its interest clearly not in the foolish teenagers cowering in fear on the ground. Using its large wings, it crashed through the rest of the upstairs floors until it reached the roof where it disappeared into the dark night sky.

All five teenagers stared upward at the large whole in disbelief.

"She's real."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the feedback guys! I'm so glad you're liking this story I was terrified you wouldn't. Anyways, chapter 2!**

"Are we not going to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Riley was the first person to mention the events of last night. The group of five sat on the bleachers placed behind the school, connecting to the large field that held their football games. Everyone had to be traumatized after what they had witnessed. Some still aren't sure what the hell that had witnessed because shit like that isn't real. Maybe in horror movies and in Creepypasta stories but this isn't supposed to happen in real life.

Dani had her leg propped up on the metal seat in front of her. She stared at the dark burn on her leg that resembled finger marks with a blank expression.

"What exactly did happen yesterday?" Quinn spoke quietly, looking around at her surroundings every now and then. She's been doing that since this morning and no one could blame nor judge her because the girl has every right to be paranoid.

"I'll tell you what happened." Dave started before standing up and narrowing his eyes at a certain redhead who sat in front of him with her back turn, a distant look in her eyes. "Mia got us into some deep shit."

Dani sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dave, now is not the time for this." Having anger and playing the blame game isn't going to make the situation better. Knowing Dave, he's going to try his best to pretend like he had no part in this.

"No. Mia screwed us over, didn't you? You knew whatever was in that fucking book was real yet you didn't try to stop us did you?" He snapped.

Mia scoffed loudly. She stood up and turned around to face him with an incredulous look on her face. "Last time I checked, I said many times that I believed in what was trapped in that house. You can put the blame on me all you fucking want to Dave but at the end of the day, I didn't force you to do anything. You could've walked out at any given time." The redhead argued back.

Dani shot up out of her seat. "Both of you stop it! We do not have time for this! Right now, we need to figure out what exactly we're dealing with. Because as of now, we have no clue what this thing looks like or where it's going."

"Dani's right." Violet spoke from her spot on the top of the bleachers. She had her fingers twisted in her hair with her head down before looking up. "Mia, you know more about this thing more than anyone else. Fess up."

All heads turned toward Mia who stood with folded arms.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down before beginning. "Okay, I don't know everything but I do know some stuff. As we discussed, she goes by the name Santana Lopez. Calling her Snix would only make her mad and we all know what happens when she gets angry."

"Can she be killed?" Riley asked.

"She's a demon, Riley. You can't kill what's already dead. You can only put her back to sleep." Mia answered.

"And how do we do that?"

Mia stayed silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip before helplessly shrugging her shoulders. "Only her mother knows how to put her back to sleep."

"And she's dead. Fucking super." Dave huffed angrily. "Can you at least give us an idea on how she looks?"

"Even better," Mia reached into her back pocket and took out her phone. "I can show you. It's from an old article I found on the internet." She scrolled through her photo album, using her index finger.

Everyone gathered around to take a look at the photo on the small screen. The photo was indeed old, the quality being black and white. In the picture sat a girl in a chair, hands folded in her lap, with a small scowl on her face as she stared into the camera. Her long, thick, straight, dark raven hair cascaded down her back and framed her round caramel colored face.

"You know, if she wasn't a demon she would totally be bangable." Dave blurted out earning a punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

Dani grimaced. "You're disgusting."

"Guys it's 12:15. Classes are about to start." Violet stated, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Riley gently grabbed his little sister's arm causing her to face him. "Don't leave the school until I'm by your side, alright?" His tone was serious, something you would rarely get out of a boy such as him. He cared deeply about his younger and only sister. If anything happened to her it would destroy him.

Violet contemplated shrugging him off along with saying a witty comment but this was serious so she nodded.

Being that Violet was still a Junior, she had separate classes from the rest of the group who all had the same next period. Lab class. Entering the classroom felt weird. Seeing people laughing and talking with their friends, watching the world continue felt strange. It felt strange because now, their world is changed. Filled with paranoia and fear as to what could happen at any moment.

Dani sat in her regular assigned seat, stationed in the front of the classroom. Turning sideways, she propped her foot up on the chair next to her and stared at the burn that circled her ankle. This isn't supposed to be real, none of this is supposed to exist on Earth. Dani wasn't a believer but with that passing events, she's convinced that there's defiantly evil hidden in this world. And it doesn't just come in the forms of a murder or a rapist.

"Class may I have your attention?" The teacher spoke.

Dani kept her eyes on the burn, not bothering to look up. It was most likely an irrelevant announcement anyways.

"We have a new student, she just moved here and I would all like you to make her feel welcomed. May you repeat your name hun?"

"Santana."

Dani's head snapped up. The blood in her veins ran cold nearly stopping her heart from functioning, there was suddenly not enough oxygen filling her lungs when she caught sight of who was standing in front of the classroom.

"Santana Lopez." The girl answered, her lips curving upward to reveal white teeth. The long dark hair, tan skin, piercing black eyes, it all fit the description.

Dani looked across the room where Mia sat, she had to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her, and sure enough Mia was staring right in Dani's direction with the same shell shocked expression. In the back of the classroom, Quinn looked extremely pale. And it didn't take long for her to run out the classroom with her hand covering her mouth. Everyone only watched with puzzled looks but shrugged it off.

Dani faced forward, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth in attempt to calm her shaky nerves. Showing that something was wrong would only lure the demon in. They had to keep calm, pretend that they're oblivious to the situation.

But Dani couldn't help but think about how normal Santana looked compared to last night. The turquoise blue top, black blazer, dark blue jeans, and combat boots the demon had on made her look like an actual teenager. People wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Great. Another new girl, just what we needed." A blue eyed brunette in the middle of the classroom stated sarcastically, leaning back in her seat and rolling her eyes.

"Amber." The teacher said her name in a warning tone, eyeing the girl. "I'm so sorry, Santana."

Santana stared at the girl until Amber started shifting uncomfortably in her seat under Santana's heated gaze. "It's alright."

"You can go have a seat next to Danielle. Danielle please raise your hand." The teacher turned her focus to Dani who slowly and deliberately extended her arm up into the air.

The dark haired girl sauntered toward the seat making Dani even more nervous. Turning in her chair, sitting up straight, and placing both of her forearms on the table in front of her, Dani kept her focus on the front of the classroom. She ignored the nauseous feeling she got when Santana occupied the seat opposite of her. A wave of heat radiated off of the creature next to her and Dani bit down hard on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Flashes of the intense pain she felt the other day invaded her mind, forcing her to remember.

The clicking of the classroom door opening made Dani re open her eyes. Making the second biggest mistake of her life, Dani turned her head slightly to make sure Quinn was alright but instead she caught Santana's intense piercing stare. Her head instantly turned forward and she could hear the dark, quiet chuckle that came from the girl next to her.

After forty five excruciating long minutes, the bell for 6th period rang. Dani quickly stood up, gathered her belongings, and walked out of the classroom without taking a single look back until she was at the end of the hallway where she stopped to lean against the wall, desperately trying to catch the breaths that she had been holding.

Mia soon caught up with her along with Riley and Violet.

"Dani I'm so sorry." Mia apologized, pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, concern laced in his tone.

Dani nodded, breathing out a shaky breath as she pulled away from her friend. "Worst experience of my life."

"I can't believe she's here." Violet spoke. She was watching the crowds of people walking past. Just to be safe.

"What do we do?" Riley asked.

"What can we do." Dani replied. "This situation is completely out of our hands. The only thing we can do is hope that this thing doesn't bring any harm to any of us."

Amber pushed open the large wooden door leading into the girl's bathroom. Instead of going to her sixth period class such as everyone else who wanted to receive an education, she decided that her looks were more important. The small heels on the bottom of her black boots clicked against the cool white tiled floor, sending an echo through the seemingly empty room.

Waltzing straight to the mirror where she set her bag on the edge of the sink, Amber exhaled deeply as she took in her appearance in the reflective glass. While staring at herself in the mirror, she used her long nimble fingers to comb through her hair only to shortly come to a slow hesitant stop when she spotted the stall door behind her slowly closing. Amber turned around but stayed rooted to the spot she was standing in. Tilting her head and bending downward, Amber checked for a pair of legs underneath the stall but found nothing. So she straightened up, shrugged her shoulders and whirled back around to continue checking herself out in the mirror.

Above her, the ceiling lights flickered causing a small buzzing sound to fill the silent bathroom and succeeded in capturing the teenager's attention. Dark eyebrows knitted together as Amber tilted her head upward, only to find that the lights were perfectly fine. When she lowered her head to look back in the mirror, a small yelp escaped her lips and she jumped. Standing behind her was a familiar raven haired female.

Amber shook her head, glaring at the other girl through the reflection in the mirror with her hand over her fast beating heart. "Freak! What the hell! You nearly gave me a damn heart attack."

Santana seemed unfazed by the harsh comment. She simply stood behind Amber with a sly smile on her face. "I do apologize for causing you such distress. My intentions weren't to scare you." She spoke calmly, her tone sweet and welcoming.

Amber rolled her eyes and scoffed. The calm demeanor creeped Amber out. The girl standing behind her had no hint of emotion, the smile displayed on her lips didn't reach her face nor her eyes. It's almost as if someone had glued it there. "Yeah whatever, weirdo."

Santana's head tilted to the side and her dark eyes squinted as she stared at Amber in the mirror. "Oh would you look at that. You have something marking your cheek."

"I do?" Amber asked, touching her hand to her cheek. She looked hard in the mirror but couldn't find what Santana was referring to. "I don't see anything."

Santana had already moved closer without the teenager knowing until she felt a hand being placed gently on the back of her head, pushing her slightly toward the mirror. "Look. Right..." Before Santana finished the sentence, she forcibly smashed the brunette's face into the mirror successfully shattering the glass until there was none left on the wall. "There."

Once she let go of Amber's head, the girl fell backward onto the floor. Dark red blood oozed out of the fresh open cuts that marked Amber's once clear skin, flowing freely down her face and dripping on the pink strapless top she had on. Reaching up shakily, Amber cried out in shock and pain when her trembling fingers brushed against a large glass shard that protruded from the flesh of her cheek. Bright blue eyes darted upward to where Santana stood, fear evident in its stare.

"Wh-why?" The brunette sputtered due to the thick metallic blood coating her pink lips and tongue.

A small pout formed on Santana's face, mocking sympathy for the girl on the floor. Santana crouched down and almost immediately Amber desperately tried to back away by pushing backward with the heels of her boots.

"Oh sweetheart." Santana cooed, pressing the palm of her hand flat against the exposed skin of Amber's chest to halt any other movements. "You had it coming." She finished. With one swift push downward using her hand, the satisfying crunch of Amber's collar bone snapping in half followed by the blood curdling scream that escaped the teen's lips filled Santana's ears. Hot wet tears rolled out of the corners of Amber's closed eyes, a small sob escaped her lips. The intensity of the scorching pain from the open wounds on her face adding to the pain of her broken collar bone made her body feel paralyzed.

"Shhh." Santana used both of her hands to cup Amber's bloody face, enjoying the small whimpering sounds that slipped from the girl's mouth. "Everything's going to be fine. Wanna know why? Because we're going to play doctor. Would you like to play doctor with me?" The raven haired girl spoke as if she was talking to a toddler.

"Please no." Amber sobbed. "Please just stop."

Santana ignored the brunette's protest. Instead she settled for moving on top of Amber, straddling her hips. "Doctor was always my favorite game to play as a young girl. I was so great at it. Here I'll show you." Using her thumb and index finger, Santana pulled the piece of glass slightly out of Amber's cheek so that it was now easier for her to grip.

Santana wrapped her other hand around Amber's neck before using the fingers on her other hand to push downward on the glass stuck in the girl's cheek. The sharp object begin to rip down the sensitive skin of Amber's face, splitting it open and exposing the flesh hidden underneath the cream colored skin.

Amber tried to scream but it only came out choked due to the pressure Santana's hand was putting on her air supply. Santana's near black eyes glazed over with the desire to kill as Amber writhed and sobbed underneath her. After tearing the skin all the way down to Amber's jaw and roughly ripping the glass out of her face, Santana let go of her throat allowing the girl to gasp and wheeze for air.

Eyes glinting in amusement and a sadistic smile placed on her face, Santana licked the blood that coated her fingers off then made a tsking sound. "Such a waste of a pretty girl. Would you like me to stop?"

Amber's entire body was shaking violently, twitching every second. Blood was gushing heavily out of her face, pooling onto her heaving chest. Wheezing noises were the only sounds she could make as she stared up at Santana.

"Poor child. I'll be glad to end your misery."

Amber watch with widened eyes as the change happened.

The hand that's coated in dry blood began to lengthen by the nail, the tan color of Santana's fingers progressively darkened until it became a midnight black color.

"Oh how I've missed this." The demon whispered the thought aloud. She too watched the change not with fear but with amazement and amusement. The nails grew long in length, thick in size, and the ends were sharp like the ones of a needle.

Those claws were the last thing Amber saw before they slashed open her throat.

The sound of screaming could be heard through the thick doors of the classrooms. The high pitched screaming immediately caught Dani's attention as she exited her sixth period class with Mia and Quinn at her sides. The ear rattling sound came from around the corner of the hall near the girl's bathroom which by now people were starting to crowd around with shock and petrified faces as they stared inside the open bathroom door.

The three exchanged equally nervous looks. Nothing serious ever happens in this school so it's rare and nerve wrecking to hear someone scream with such horror laced in their vocals especially having the knowledge that the three girls have.

Dani visibly gulped and slowly made her way toward the scene with Mia and Quinn following closely behind her. A few girls were crying while others looked like they were attempting to refrain from being sick. The closer Dani got to the bathroom the more her gut clenched. Part of her didn't want to see the possibly horror displayed in the bathroom but the other part needed to see it. To confirm her wondering suspicions.

Once she maneuvered herself through the small crowd, she mustered up the courage that she knows she has. After taking a few breaths Dani finally moved forward to stand in the entrance of the bathroom. She couldn't contain the shocked gasp that fell from her lips when she took in the sight before her. Laying on the floor mangled, eyes open and lifeless in a pool of her own blood was Amber from her fifth period Lab class.

Dani quickly turned around and found Mia and Quinn standing behind her with equally shocked although Quinn looked more horrified and pale.

"It was her wasn't it?" Quinn asked quietly with her bright hazel eyes still transfixed on the body on the floor.

Neither answered. They didn't want to answer because the reality of the actual danger they have brought not only on themselves but on others would dawn on them. And there's no going back.

"Guys, I'm scared."

The Sun had begun to set, lighting the street the group was walking down in an orange glow. The school had a lockdown seconds after the discovery resulting in the students exiting later than usual. Everyone didn't live too far from one another. The only exception being Quinn. Dani and Mia lived in the same neighborhood, only being seven houses apart and across the street from one another. Dave, Violet, and Riley lived a neighborhood away from the two girls, right next door to one another whereas Quinn's parents lived on their own private property that had to be at least 3 miles from Mia and Dani's neighborhood.

Everyone looked toward Quinn. Could they blame her? They're all scared the only difference is their willingness to admit their fear.

Dave wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist to pull her closer. "No need to be scared baby. I'll protect you, alright?"

Quinn opened her mouth to argue against his statement, to tell him that there's no way in hell he could protect her against a force that's not human, only to shut it close and instead she settled for a small head shake. It's useless to argue against anything, in fact, the last thing they need is a petty argument pulling apart the group. Not when they needed each other more than ever.

"I'm scared too." Violet admitted. She went to go stand by Quinn and offered the girl a comforting smile. "But that's okay because we're allowed to feel that way, whether it's our choice or not." People may consider Violet a hooligan, a brat, and a freak but that's only because they don't know her. Behind that tough, insensitive outer shell laid a big heart that was able to determine when someone needed empathy.

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "We got your back Quinn. We'll make it through this." Dani added. What troubled her is that she didn't believe in her own words. She knew that she was only thinking positive for the sake of her friend's sanity. The last thing they needed was a Negative Nancy telling them that they're all going to die.

Everyone soon came to a short stop when they reached the middle of the street that split into 3 different directions.

"Okay, lets just all stay safe and act as if nothing is wrong. Sounds good?" Dani asked.

"Shouldn't we tell someone? Maybe we could get help." Riley suggested.

Mia scoffed, chuckling softly. "What? You wanna go to the cops and tell them that we summoned and demon and now she's probably after us? They're going to think we are either drunk or high and arrest us for being under the influence while in public."

"Dumbass." Dave felt the need to add.

"Guys, there's no need to rag on Riley. He was only trying to help."

"That's right. Thank you, Dani." Riley said with a bright smile, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Dani immediately tensed. "Get your arm off me please." She ordered quickly and politely.

"Sorry." Riley placed his arm back at his side, clearing his throat awkwardly. "So, no telling anyone and acting normal but playing it safe?"

"Exactly."

After saying their goodbyes, they spilt into different directions. Two heading right and three heading left. By now the sky had already begin to darken so Dani and Mia decided to pick up the pace.

Dani had her hands shoved in the pockets of her thin sweater. She stared down at her feet as they walked. "Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?" Dani had to ask because she wasn't sure if she was scared herself. All she had in her mind was the will to not die.

Mia shrugged and looked over at her best friend. "I don't know…..maybe."

The two stopped in front of Mia's house and Dani turned to face the redhead. "Should we be? You know, scared?"

Mia's bright blue eyes stared into Dani's deep brown ones as if she was searching to find the answer hidden somewhere in there. "Stop worrying about it for tonight, Dani. Just get home safe and we'll talk about it tomorrow. I promise."

Dani felt the need to object but Mia was already walking toward her porch and to her front door so the blonde continued the pathway down the block. There was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Mia's hiding something, something such as necessary information. Al though Mia wouldn't do that especially not to her best friend whom she loves and cares for. If there was important information that applied to the situation at hand, Dani would be the first person to obtain it. While crossing the street to get to the other row of houses Dani subconsciously thought back to Amber. The images would stay permanent in her mind. The dark red blood that colored her sliced face and slashed throat, the lifeless look in her wide open blue eyes, the way her lips were parted in what seemed to be a silent scream. Dani stopped walking, squeezed her eyes shut tightly and willed the horrifying images to leave her mind. The closet she has ever been to a dead person was once at her grandfather's funeral, it was an open casket. He laid in the coffin with his eyes closed, his favorite tuxedo on, skin pale, his hands were folded on his chest and he looked so peaceful. That's the way people are supposed to die, at least that's what Dani believed.

Taking a deep breath, probably for the 100th time today, Dani continued walking until she reached her front porch only stopping momentarily to reach into her bag and pull out her keys. A strange whooshing sound, similar to the sound of air slicing, from above caused her to immediately look up. The only thing above her was the dark night sky holding tons of stars in its grasp but that didn't make her any less paranoid. So she quickly moved forward toward her door, searching frantically for the keys that decided to play hide and go seek in her bag. A light thud from behind her made her freeze all actions. She didn't dare turn around.

"Hello, Danielle."


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda got sidetracked like really really bad...sorry the long wait I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review!**

Would it be completely inappropriate to vomit at the moment? Because Dani's pretty sure she can feel something rising in her throat and it only seemed to intensify at the thought of turning around to face the monster standing behind her. Although her hand was still in her bag, her fingers still haven't brushed against the cool metal of her keys. Those damn keys were her only hope and she couldn't even find them. So she did the only thing she could do and that was to take her hand out of her bag, turn around slowly and accept whatever fate she had coming.

When she did turn to face the demon it was just standing there at the bottom of the steps that connected to Dani's porch, smiling sadistically at her with its head tilted to the side as it studied her with piercing dark eyes.

Keeping her head facing forward, Dani's brown eyes scanned the dark street and sidewalks of her neighborhood in search of anybody who could possibly come to her rescue. To her dismay there were only trees, parked cars, and houses with dark windows in the distance. The idea had proved itself useless so dani resorted to another. Maybe if she could run fast enough she could-

"Don't think about running. The idea itself is foolish and I believe you're much smarter than that." Santana's voice broke her inner thoughts and gained her full attention.

Dani stared at her, visibly bothered by Santana's presence. Though it's not only Santana's presence that's bothering her. It's Santana's appearance. How could something so strikingly beautiful be so deadly?

A low, light-hearted chuckle sounded from Santana. "Don't look so frightened, dear. I'm not here to harm you."

"I find that hard to believe." Dani replied, surprised that she had managed to find her voice and that it didn't shake.

"You can take my word for it." Santana stated. She moved forward, gliding up the small amount of stairs all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Dani's.

The closer she got, the more the air surrounding them seemed to disappear making it slightly difficult for Dani to get her breathing under control. So she clutched onto her bag tightly, at least it would give her something to hold on to as she internally panicked. But she couldn't let Santana see that. She couldn't allow Santana to know that it only took her presence to make Dani's heart pump violently against the rib cage that enclosed it. So she tried to keep her cool, at least on the outside, and put on a tough act that would be able to convince anyone. She held eye contact as Santana neared closer and didn't take any steps back no matter how loud her conscience was screaming at her to not let Santana anywhere near. Dani took in the height difference. It was only slight but when Santana stood in front of her it seemed as if she towered over Dani making her that much more intimidating.

The demon stopped when she stood close enough to hear the heavy breathing coming from Dani's nose. She was throughly amused by Dani's wavering tough demeanor. "I only wanted to thank the beauty that set me free."

"It was unintentional." Dani deadpanned.

"Oh right." Santana grinned, revealing her sparkly white teeth that seemed naturally sharp. "I almost forgot that you're the nonbeliever. The atheist." Santana stated the last word in a teasing tone of voice.

Dani's eyebrows immediately furrowed at the accurate statement. "How did y-"

"How did I know?" Santana arched an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I know everything. I can't really blame you for being such a doubter. If what happened to you happened to me at such a young age such as ten, I would feel the same."

Dani's brown eyes widened slightly. Her mouth was left agape but she couldn't find any coherent words to speak. It's impossible for Santana to know the information she had just spoke. Then again Dani believed that Santana's existence was impossible which proved to be untrue.

A small pout formed on Santana's lips. "You poor child. They promised you there would be a white light didn't they?" She cooed.

That's defiantly something Santana wouldn't be able to know.

"How are you doing this? Can you read minds or something?" Dani asked incredulously. She couldn't find any other explanation.

A sly smile formed in Santana's face. "No. I'm just that powerful. Anything I want to know, I'll know. And anything I want," Dani watched Santana's dark emotionless eyes travel down the length of her body before shifting back to her face. "I'll get." She added darkly.

Santana's last sentence was nerve wrecking. It made something in Dani's gut twist and that was never a good sign. The eye contact that she tried so hard to maintain failed. She could feel herself shrinking underneath Santana's intent stare, with every passing second she became uncomfortable.

"Oh.." Dani's voice cracked. She quickly cleared her throat before speaking again. "You must be very...determined." She stated, staring down at the floor.

"When you have a full agenda such as mine, you have to be. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm deeply sorry for the mark I put on your ankle."

Subconsciously, Dani's eyes zoomed in on the dark burn that painted her skin.

"You see, when you're summoned out of the deepest depths of hell the body tends to be...overheated." Santana explained.

Dani's head snapped up to look at Santana once more, pure confusion evident in her stare. "Hell? What do you mean hell?"

"Oops." Santana said innocently. "It seems that I've spoken too much." She began to walk backwards with a devious smile plastered on her face. "Have a nice night, Danielle. I look forward to seeing you again."

Dani was at loss for words so she settled for standing on her porch, watching Santana disappear into the darkness as she wondered what exactly did she unleash on this Earth.

* * *

"Jeez, you look terrible."

Dani snapped out of her haze at the sound of Violet's voice. Since first period her mind has been drifting, pondering the events that took place the night before. Everything seemed to be forever lingering in her mind.

Dani looked up from her place on the bleachers,that were placed behind the school, to find 5 curious faces staring down at her. She blinked a few times then ran her fingers through her tousled hair. "Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night." She sighed, propping her elbows up on her bent legs and resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Why what happened?" Mia asked, taking a seat next to her best friend. Dani could hear the genuine concern in Mia's voice.

"Let's just say I got a visit from the Devil last night. Lucky me." Dani replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Holy shit. And you're still alive?" Violet gasped incredulously.

Dani opened her mouth to respond.

"You're okay right?" Mia quickly asked, successfully cutting her off.

"What did she want?" Quinn asked curiously.

"She didn't possess you or anything right?" Dave began. "Cause there's was this one movie where this chick got possessed and went batshit crazy and cut off her own arm."

"Guys!" Riley suddenly exclaimed, grasping everybody's attention. "I think we should give Dani some time. Clearly she had a rough night. It's wrong to bombarde her with questions." He explained.

The group was silent. Heads turned to look at Dani who had a small, proud smile on her face as she looked at Riley.

"Yeah." Mia nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Riley's right." She turned her attention back to her friend and placed a hand on her back in a comforting gesture. "Whenever you're ready."

"Well I'll start by saying this, we're dealing with something much more powerful than we originally thought." Dani started. "She...she knew things about me that were impossible for her let alone anyone to know."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Dani hesitated. She became unsure on whether or not she should share her story with the others due to the irrational fear that they wouldn't understand why she feels the way she does today. Part of her was tired of hiding it. Maybe if she shared it she would feel less cooped up. So she breathed in deeply and exhaled before starting.

"My mother is a huge Christian so I basically grew up on learning "God's way". I was really into it, it's hard to believe trust me I know. Anyway, I went to church every Sunday, I would sing the songs, participate in the dances, and I even carried around a small bible with me everywhere I went to read it for fun. When I asked my mom when I would be able to meet God, I was ten years old at the time, she told me that I would see a bright white light when it was my time to leave Earth. Almost a week later I was outside on my block playing with my favorite ball when it bounced into the street." Dani paused momentarily. She stared ahead as she forced the next words to leave her mouth. "I didn't see the car nor did I feel the impact. It just seemed like everything was passing by quickly, like when you look out the window when driving down a highway. Then there was muffled screaming and I was on the ground seeing everything blurring together. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Everyone around me looked shocked and I couldn't figure out why until they told me that I had died for 2 minutes. I remember telling them that they were wrong because I didn't see a white light like my mom said. I became hysterical because I didn't want to accept the fact that all I saw was complete darkness." Dani's face twisted as she thought about it. At the time it was the most heartbreaking realization her, that there's a chance that God didn't exist. "I kept thinking it over and that's what when I stopped believing. My dreams...they were just... crushed."

"Dani I'm so sorry." Quinn said softly, moving to occupy the other empty spot next to Dani to gently take her hand in her own.

Dani smiled at her. "It's cool. I'm over it. What I'm focused on is how the hell Santana knew that." She looked toward the redhead, who was chewing on her bottom lip, seated next to her. "Mia, I'm going to be the one to ask you this question one last time and this time I want the truth. What are we dealing with?"

"What an intriguing question."

simultaneously, all heads quickly turned in the direction of the voice that didn't belong to anyone in their group. Mia jumped to her feet along with Dani when they saw Santana standing directly besides them dressed in all black, hip cocked out, head tilted, and a smirk on her lips as she took in all the anxious faces. Quinn stood up with widened eyes and rushed behind Dave who protectively shielded her, gripping her hand in his to assure her that she's safe.

Santana's eyes casted on Mia. "Hello, Mia."

Mia took a few steps back in attempt to get as far away from her as possible.

"Why are you here?" Dave snapped gaining Santana's attention.

She chuckled. "Because I was summoned here by a group of naive teenagers who have no idea what they've just gotten themselves into."

Dave scoffed, glaring at the demon. "You don't scare me."

"Dave stop." Dani said, her tone full of warning as she eyed Santana who appeared down right amused.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the boy before advancing toward him. Dave stood his ground with his chest puffed out, showing little fear as he stared into the flat, emotionless orbs that belonged to the demon. Her lips curved upward at the corners before her hand jerked forward, wrapping her strong nimble fingers around Dave's throat.

"Dave!" Quinn cried sharply. She moved to take action only to be grabbed and held back by Riley who wrapped both of his arms around her torso. "Please! Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded, hot tears rolling down her face.

The five friends could only watch, powerless to stop Santana as she lifted Dave off the ground using one hand. Small choking noises escaped his mouth when Santana squeezed tighter, disallowing any air to fill his lungs.

"Foolish child." Santana hissed. Dave watched in horror as Santana's eyes pooled a midnight black color, completely swallowing any hint of white. Small, red, angry veins protruded from her cheeks making her appear much more terrifying than Dave and the others thought. "Watch your tongue because next time you may loose it." She threatened menacingly before dropping him onto his feet, watching as he gasped desperately for air. Quinn was immediately at his aid, hugging him to her chest and rubbing his back.

Santana sighed deeply, her eyes slowly closed. The veins underneath her eyes begin to fade and when she reopened her eyes they were no longer completely black. "I hate when I feel the need to prove myself, don't you? It's pretty damn agitating."

"You don't have to prove anything. You've made your point. We get it." Violet admitted. It was clear that she was nervous at what Santana's next course of action may be.

"No. Not yet." Santana stated in an excited manner. The group watched in confusion as Santana turned to search the seemingly empty field, dark eyes scanning every inch of large field. Right on cue, a short girl with dark skin that matched her dark hair came walking across the field not too far from where they all stood. She had her head down, engrossed in her bright phone that reflected off her pink glasses.

"Excuse me." Santana called out, gaining the innocent girl's attention. Curving her index finger twice, Santana beckoned the girl over.

Dani's worried eyes watched the young girl stroll toward them. Nothing good could come from this and from judging the anxious looks freely expressed on her friends faces Dani could tell they thought the same.

"Santana." Dani tried. "We understand, you don't have to-"

Santana raised a tan index finger to her lips signaling Dani to be quiet. She moved down a few rows on the bleachers to meet her victim halfway. When the girl made it over to them Santana flashed the group of teenagers behind her a wide grin, revealing two sets of unnatural sharp teeth and pitch black eyes. Each of them wanted so badly to warn the girl of the danger standing right before her eyes but their fear of what Santana may do kept them silent.

Santana turned to the shorter girl, face normal and welcoming. "Hello there."

"Um hi." The girl greeted awkwardly, clearly confused as to why a stranger has called her over. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"Actually there is." Santana replied, moving to stand besides the girl. "My name is Santana, what's yours?" She asked in a conversational manner.

"Breann." She answered, discreetly following Santana's movements with her eyes. The demon moved behind Breann so that she could have a view of the reactions from the people in front of them.

"Okay, Breann." Santana twirled a strand of Breann's hair between her fingers. "I need you to help me with a little demonstration."

Breann's dark eyebrows knitted together. "A demonstr-" Her sentence ended in a choked gasp when Santana abruptly grabbed her throat, forcing her head back.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything." Santana informed her. Using her free hand, Santana trailed the tips of her fingers up Breann's neck until she reached the girl's jaw.

"Please. I-I-I don't want any trouble." Breann whimpered, her frantic eyes scanned the faces in front of her in a silent call for help.

"You know what I've realized?" Santana's voice came out low and raspy. She tightened her grip on the struggling human to keep her still. "People taste a whole lot better when they're scared." After stating the realization, Santana slipped four of her fingers past Breann's lips and into her mouth where she begin to tug on her bottom jaw.

The teenagers watched in horror as the skin at the corners of Breann's mouth started to tear. The more pressure Santana added downward the more the skin would rip apart eliciting shrill screams from the girl who desperately clawed at Santana's arm in attempt to stop her. With one final tug, the bottom half of Breann's jaw broke leaving her entire mouth bleeding profusely but not quite killing her yet.

Quinn was the first to scream and run away from the scene. The others made a move to follow her but that didn't prevent them from witnessing Santana savagely stab her sharp teeth into the sensitive skin of Breann's neck, tearing it open, ripping through each vein until Breann's head started to detach from it's body making a sickening splitting sound. Santana dropped the lifeless body to the ground and watched in accomplishment as the teenagers scrambled away.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn slow down!"

Dave finally caught up to the hysterical girl in the hallway, he halted any further movements by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Students passing by going to their next class shot Quinn odd glances being that she was a tear stained mess who was fighting to get out of Dave's arms.

"Auditorium." Dani instructed loud enough for only her friends to hear. "Quickly."She added to get everybody moving.

"It's okay everybody." Violet announced to the onlookers with a convincing smile as she walked backwards toward the auditorium. "Everything's fine. She's on her period, it stresses a girl out. Nothing major. No need to-"

Mia cut Violet off by placing her hand over her mouth and pulling her in the direction of the empty auditorium. Once they entered through the large double doors, Dave set Quinn down on the ground where she collapsed in a shaking mess.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Quinn cried frantically, hands and lips quivering as she breathed unevenly.

Dani crouched down next to the girl. "Quinn." She spoke carefully causing Quinn to look at her with tear filled eyes. "I need you to take in slow and steady breathes. Okay? Watch me." Dani inhaled deeply before exhaling, gesturing Quinn to repeat the action which she complied.

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry, baby." Dave genuinely apologized, bending down to Quinn's level to take her face in his hands and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I never saw someone die before."Violet admitted quietly, biting her fingernails. Riley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dani looked over at Mia who was pacing back and forth while running her fingers through her curly red hair. She didn't seem shaken by the past events, Dani would've been able to tell, she seemed...conflicted. Dani's eyes narrowed when Mia caught her stare and quickly turned away.

She stood up and moved toward her best friend. "Mia, can I talk with you for a sec? Alone." Dani demanded more than asked. She nearly dragged the redhead to the far end of the large room.

"Fess up." Dani said sternly, folding her arms across her chest.

"There's nothing else to tell. I don't know anything else." Mia swore.

"Okay, let's start with why Santana told me that we summoned her from hell?" Dani questioned.

Mia looked genuinely surprised by the statement. "Wha-no. Santana was buried underneath that house. She's messing with you, that's what she does. I've told you that."

Dani squinted her eyes, studying her friend. When you've known someone for so long you start noticing their habits. Mia has a really bad habit of blinking more than necessary when she's lying. She hasn't figured it out yet but Dani has.

"Mia, if you knew something more you would tell me right?" Dani asked carefully.

A weak smile formed on Mia's face. "Of course."

Dani's head titled sideways and something captured her attention. Both of her eyebrows furrowed downward. "What happened to the side of your head?"

On instinct, Mia's fingers brushed the side of her face that held the giant purple bruise. She winced but smiled through the pain. "Oh, I fell in the shower. I guess I need to stop dancing and singing so much." She laughed stiffly at her own joke. She moved her bright colored hair to cover her face before quickly walking back toward the group.

Dani watched her walk away with suspicious eyes. Her trust in her own best friend was wavering.

* * *

After the incident Santana was nowhere to be found which was a really good thing but also a bad thing. Dani was conflicted, she was stuck between wanting to stay far away from Santana for her safety and needing to keep an eye on Santana for her safety. Do you see her dilemma?

Now she's in study hall in a nearly empty library because no one actually wastes their time by sitting in a library for an hour with a mean old librarian telling them to be quiet every second. Dani's been trying to distract herself from the latest events by indulging in books but it seems like each one dealt with the supernatural and that's something she didn't want to read about ever again.

She was searching for books at the back of the library when she felt a wave of heat wash over her entire backside. It made her freeze all movements.

"Hello my lovely."

Dani jumped and quickly scurried to the side at the sound of Santana's voice in her ear. She looked at Santana and noticed that she didn't have any hints of blood on her clothes from earlier.

"Stay away from me." Dani voiced, taking small steps backward as Santana neared closer.

"You know Danielle, I'm starting to believe that you don't like me." Santana admitted with a small pout.

Dani turned to make a run for the exit but got cut short by Santana, to her confusion, appearing directly in front of her.

"That really hurts my feelings."Santana said. With each step Santana took forward, Dani took backwards until her back hit the wooden shelves of the large bookcases. Both of Santana's arms were positioned at the sides of Dani's waist, successfully trapping her. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you?" Santana asked silently but somehow it still managed to make Dani shake. Santana was so close that Dani could feel her warm breath fanning against her lips making them tingle. The incredible warmth radiating off of Santana's body made the atmosphere around them feel smaller. Dani couldn't help but think that if she wanted to, Santana could end her life right this second. It would be in her best interest to cooperate.

Dani shook her head slightly, staring anywhere else but Santana's dark eyes. "No." Dani cleared her throat lightly when her voice came out broken. "Not at all."

She heard Santana laugh, it was breathy and she felt the air brush past her cheek. She was taunting her or so it felt like it. "You're scared."

"You could kill me as we speak. Anyone would be scared." Dani stated quickly.

Santana hummed in delight, brushing her nose against the soft skin of Dani's cheek and inhaling her scent. She smiled when she heard the girl inhale sharply. The feeling of Santana's plump lips lightly rub up the length of her face to her ear made Dani squeeze her eyes shut. Another feeling stirred inside her at the feeling of Santana's breath ghosting against the side of her face making her feel confused and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." Santana moved away, allowing Dani to release the breath she had been holding. "That would ruin the plan."

Dani's eyes met Santana's. "Plan?"

She nodded, reaching out to gently caress Dani's face. "I have such big plans for the both of us. And I'm just getting started."

Dani hesitated at first but she had to ask. "Why me?" It came out as a mere whisper.

Santana smirked. "Now what fun would it be if you didn't figure it out yourself. But I'll settle on giving you a tiny hint."

Dani listened anxiously.

"This isn't the first time you've seen me. You've repressed a lot of memories after that day, Danielle. It would be best to try and remember them."


End file.
